


The Hotel Room

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers up to 1x20</p>
<p>Jemma and Skye finally have a chat</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hotel Room

"Thank you, Trip," Jemma said as she opened the door. She leaned back against the frame, looking up at him.

Trip smiled easily. "My pleasure, as always. Wouldn't want you sleepwalking all by yourself." 

She grinned, giving a small wave. "G'nite." Trip nodded and turned towards the room he would be sharing with Fitz. Jemma stepped into the semi-dark hotel room and shut the door.

"You two seem cozy," Skye's raspy voice sounded from the far side of the room.

Jemma held her hand to her heart, a bit startled. "Skye," she said. The scientist walked towards the nearest bed, slipping off her jacket. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't," Skye replied. She fiddled with the zipper on the jacket she still wore. "Just been...thinking mostly." The only light came from the bathroom. It fell across Jemma's face. "I'm used to rolling with the punches, but life's just kicking my ass at the moment."

Jemma got onto her bed, knee up, one foot flat on the floor. "We've all been through a lot these last few days. Months, really." Skye was backlit, shrouded in the darkness. "Unfortunately, I don't think our vacation is going to last long." Jemma smiled, thinking of Agent Triplett's earlier joke.

"You two would make a cute couple," Skye admitted softly. She had noticed how close the pair had become.

"Trip and I?" The British woman laughed. "Goodness, no. He's...I'm....no," she tried to explain.

"It'd be okay if you were," the brunette consoled. "Not like you'd be breaking any protocols now."

Jemma's chuckles died down. "Trip was there for me...in a moment that..." Jemma surprised herself at the sudden appearance of tears on her cheek. "I almost lost hope. He reminded me."

"I think we all kinda lost sight for a moment when S.H.I.E.L.D. collapsed," Skye admitted.

"It was before all that," Jemma corrected. Her golden eyes met Skye's gaze directly, and Skye knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Well, then, I'm grateful you had him."

Jemma held the stare a bit longer before looking down. She traced the floral design of the blanket. "Do you regret kissing Ward?"

In a moment of downtime as Skye's computer ran a search and Jemma's supplies were all accounted for, the brunette had confesses the small indiscretion. The hacker thought about it before she answered, "The moment, no. Everything that happened after, yes." She scooted across the mattress towards Jemma's bed. The other woman could see her better now. "I tend to do most things on impulse, and I really thought we gonna get killed." Skye smirked.

Jemma laughed again. "Impulse?" She moved to sit closer. Both women sat on the edge facing each other across the small space between the beds. "Does that mean you would have kissed anyone in that moment?"

"I doubt just anyone," Skye slyly remarked. Her voice softened, "A certain few."

"Skye, I know now isn't the best of times,"Jemma started slowly, licking her dry lips. "I want you to know, that while I'm unsure of most things right now, I do know one reason why I am still here."

Neither of them realized how close they had drawn towards one another. "Why, Jemma?" Skye whispered. 

"You." Jemma kissed Skye. Everything she had kept hidden, Jemma revealed in that kiss. It almost overwhelmed Skye, but a tiny whimper from the scientist made the hacker pull her in deeper. 

Skye joined her on the other woman's bed, lips barely breaking apart. Jemma pushed the brunette's jacket off her shoulders, hands snaking to the buttons of the button down.

Who knew what tomorrow would bring? They had tonight. And they would make the most of it.


End file.
